


The Doubt Within

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Evil Will, Gen, Nerissa wins, WillxShagon?????, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: What if Will had absorbed the heart of Meridian instead of backing down? Another little 'What if' one-shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Doubt Within

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda random, but hey its fun. I will be updating my longer stories soon, I have a few new chapters in the editing stages. Cant promise what order I'll update them, but updates are coming. Anyways, Enjoy this little scene my brain concocted!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Doubt Within

When Will absorbed the heart of Meridian from Narrisa's hand and into the heart of Kandracar... she felt a rush of energy flood her body to the point it nearly felt numb. She took a deep breathe and released it to regain her senses. They won. Her and Kadma were going to leave and take Narrisa to the council to re-imprison her but the old hag started to laugh which made them turn back around to see her creepy wrinkled smile.

"What's so funny Narrisa? You've lost everything and are going to be imprisoned for the rest of your life." Kadma said as she got uneasy.

"You really think you can handle anything Kadma. But this is my victory not yours." Narrisa said as she looked at Will who was now clenching her chest, where the heart usually was when not visible, and shaking. Kadma bent down to check on Will but an electric field zapped her as soon as she tried to steady the young leader.

Kadma saw a dark energy emerge from Will while she was seemingly in pain and the energy lept to Narrisa's opened hand.

"This wasn't my initial plan, but it works just as well! Perhaps even better. You have always had so much doubt Will, in your family, in your abilities, and even of yourself. That is the chink in the armor of your soul and it is what will make you mine!" She let the dark energy go back to encase Will's crumpled form.

Will had never felt anything like this before, was this what a heart attack felt like? She tried to slow her heart rate and steady her breathing but then she felt a sense of cold water rush over her.

Suddenly, all was calm.

She vaguely heard Kadma calling her name and asking the older witch what she did. But that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she felt calm. She heard the order to bring the heart of Kandrakar out so she complied. Then it flashed out of her hands and into Narrisa's. Kadma was horrified in the turn of events. Will seemed non-respondent to anything but obeyed Narrisa's order and now her old friend has the heart of Kandrakar somehow. Narrisa broke out of Kadma's rock arms and hit Kadma with a force of quintessence so strong it got straight through her shield and pummeled her to the ground. Kadma looked over to Will for help but the other quintessence wielder simply stood there with a blank look on her now younger face, completely unfazed.

"I see you are confused dear friend, but it seems you were stupid enough to forget one important rule of being a wielder of a heart, you CAN NOT take a heart forcefully. That includes absorbing it into another." Narrisa put the heart of Kandracar around her neck and felt the familiar power she had missed for so long. "Now that you have made Will absorb the heart of Meridian into the heart of Kandracar you have foolishly given me the opportunity to bind her soul to my control. The current guardians are now powerless to stop me and I even have a bonus on top of it all, control of the only other quintessence wielder in the realms. Remember this well Kadma, everything that happens from now on is all your fault!" Narrisa motioned for Will to come over to her side and she did. Then they tele-transported away leaving Kadma disgruntled and angry.

-Over with the other guardians and the knights-

Once the guardians lost their transformations everything stopped. Even the knights of destruction seemed to be confused as to what had happened. Then Narrisa appeared with the Will by her side and ordered the nights to come to her. The guardians tried to stop them but they only had half their power and were easily deflected by Narrisa's sudden barrier. They tried to call out for Will to do something but the girl didn't respond. Narrisa smirked at the teenage girls on the other side her of electric barrier and put a hand around Will's shoulder.

"Zambala may not be mine today, but I assure you I am leaving with an even greater prize. You girls will no longer get into my way and everything I want shall soon be mine!" She ended with a cackle and opened a fold to her hideout and the knights, Will, and herself disappeared.

…...The battle field was now silent.

"What the Hell just happened?!" Cornilia screamed out through her tears of mixed emotions. The others seemed to be feeling the same confusion and hurt.

"Did... we just lose?" Hay Lin asked aloud. None of them really understood what had truly happened yet or why but one thing was clear, Will was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might make this a story, or might just leave it as a little one-shot. I've honestly had this idea since I first saw that scene, but never really wrote it down or anything until now. I was just watching an 'Azula and Zuko amv' with the song 'Narcissistic Cannibal' and thought about my favorite Will amv with this song and decided to write this up real quick. I really don't have a plan for this, its just a scene in my head. Unless you guys want to see some Mother daughter bonding and maybe some WillxShagon... I might be able to work that out someday. ( I wouldn't intend on Will staying a mindless soilder, I would want Narrisa to convert her to her side fully.) But those are just my thoughts on where I would take it if I actually made it a story. Eh. I have other stories to finish first though. But maybe someday.


End file.
